Little Moments
by LadyRaye
Summary: Song Fic: Lance Alvers remembers what made him fall in love with his wife and he recalls how much he treasures every moment he has with her but it was the little moments that truly made him fall in love with her.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo and I certainly don't own this song, Brad Paisley does.  
  
A/N: Alright, I've been listening to this song for weeks now and I had to do this. This is a one-shot (unless I get some kind of inspiration) and this was also helping me get over my writer's block. So, here's Lance's story about why he cherishes these little moment with the woman of his dreams. See if you can guess who she is by the end (its really easy! Cuz hello, its me lol). If you're right, take an imaginary cookie and please review.  
  
Dedicated To: Everyone who's ever been in love.

* * *

Lance grinned as he looked out the window. He imagined they were home and she was in the middle of tearing up weeds from her garden that she insisted on planting hands the year that they moved into their new house. For three years now she had kept it up and healthy. He looked down to his hand, watching the light reflect off the simple gold band that wrapped around his ring finger on his left hand. It seemed like years ago that he'd asked for her hand in marriage and she accepted by jumping in his arms. He'd spun her around as her legs wrapped around his waist and they kissed as the rain began to fall. He'd gathered so many memories with her in the amount of time that he'd known her. A smile appeared on his lips as he remembered their first meeting when he had literally bumped into her in the school hallway after she'd phased through the locker that she'd been thrown into. It wasn't there that he'd fallen in love with her. No. It was when she'd insulted him. He laughed softly as he backed away from the window and walked towards the couch. Sitting down, he looked over to the end table grabbing his wallet as she lay in the bed next to him, sleeping. Going through it he couldn't help but laugh softly as he looked at the pictures he kept.  
  
He couldn't remember when he'd ever seen her upset, but the memories he did have always brought a smile to his face. She was his perfect match. Everything that his beautiful wife had done for him made him feel complete and whole. She would never yell at him, she'd just get a look on her face, but the first time she ever did yell at him, he remembered it fondly.  
  
_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard _

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word _

_And I can't even remember now _

_What she backed my truck into _

_But she covered her mouth _

_And her face got red _

_And she just look so darn cute _

_That I couldn't Even act like I was mad  
  
Yeah I live for _

_Little moments like that  
_  
He looked forward to talking to her and spending time with her. Even when she did run his Jeep into that tree, or was it a mailbox? He couldn't remember. But she'd seemed so upset about it that he'd let it slide. Insurance paid for things anyway. The first time she'd ever cursed in front of him had been amusing too. Someone had been picking on one of the new kids that she was living with at the Institute and instead of letting it happen like a few people were around her, she had stormed up to them and began cussing them out. Lance could barely let time pass between when his jaw dropped and she actually punched the person in the jaw before he was at her side, making sure that the jerk wouldn't dare hit a girl. He'd given her a kiss for her bravery but asked her not to do it anymore, just to tell him and he'd take care of it. When she'd gotten angry, she yelled at him but he kissed that pretty mouth to get her to stop yelling.  
  
_Just like last year on my birthday _

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake _

_And every smoke detector _

_In the house was going off _

_She was just about to cry until I took her in my arms _

_And I tried not _

_To let her see _

_Me laugh  
  
Yeah I live for _

_Little moments like that_  
  
She was always trying to bake things for him but she wasn't known for being able to bake so everytime she did make him something he took at least one bite. Of course there were the moments where she almost had it right, but then in her cute way, things messed up. He always tried his hardest to make her happy and when she'd smiled after he took a bite of her muffins, or cake it made it a little bit easier to swallow the rock hard food down his throat. Course, there was the time that she'd found out that he'd thrown the muffin away and she cursed him out, he wanted to laugh because she was so passionate about it and she'd accidentally hit a few kids in the head with the muffins she was throwing at him but missed that he tried really hard not to laugh. And he didn't. Her eyes had burned with anger but when he kissed her hand softly and took a muffin from the basket she held and ate it all, she forgave him quickly and told him that if he didn't like her food, he didn't have to eat it. But he did anyway.  
  
_I know she's not perfect _

_But she tries so hard for me _

_And I thank God that she isn't _

_Cause how boring would that be? _

_It's the little imperfections _

_It's sudden change of plans _

_When she misreads the directions _

_And we're lost but holding hands  
  
Yeah I live for _

_Little moments like that_  
  
She was always trying her hardest to be the perfect girlfriend for him, but sometimes it would blow up in her face. When she tried throwing a surprise party for him on his twenty-first she'd forgotten to send to send out the invitations and was crying in the kitchen when he walked in. When he'd taken her into his arms and hugged her tightly, comforting her he had noticed the invitations were sitting in the box she'd put by the door for mail he tried not to laugh and kissed her softly. They'd spent the evening together and he told her that was the best present he could've had. There was never a dull moment when it came to the two of them. She had invited him to spend Christmas with her family one year and on the way over there, she'd forgotten the way her Dad had told her to go and they'd gotten lost. It took them a whole day and a half to get back on track but they were together and to him that was all that mattered, and he told her that.  
  
_When she's laying on my shoulder _

_On the sofa in the dark _

_And about the time she falls asleep _

_So does my right arm _

_And I want so bad to move it _

_Cause it's tingling and it's numb _

_But she looks so much like an angel _

_That I don't want to wake her up  
  
Yeah I live for _

_Little moments_  
  
That was how he proposed to her. They were sitting on the couch and she'd fallen asleep. He hadn't wanted to move his arm but in trying to reach the ring, he caused both of them to fall off the couch. Luckily, his body cushioned her and she had said yes. Now they were married and she still looked like an angel everytime she fell asleep on his arm.  
  
_When she steals my heart again _

_And doesn't even know it_  
  
Everytime she smiled at him. Everytime she yelled at him. Everytime she looked at him, he fell in love with her all over again. Looking up at her, Lance noticed that she was looking over at him and smiling he stood up, taking her outstretched hand.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"Just fine." She giggled softly and with their hands still entwined she reached down to caress the cheek of the little baby in her arms. "He looks so beautiful. Just like his daddy." She turned and looked up at him, "I love you." There it went again, he smiled, his heart skipped at beat as he looked at her, holding his son in his arms.  
  
"I love you too, my pretty Kitty."  
  
_Yeah I live for _

_Little moments like that_


End file.
